


A Winter Kiss

by snowflakeimagines



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Sans (Undertale), Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Snowball Fight, Ultimate Wingman Papyrus™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: The two of you were now spending the extra time taking a stroll in the park, exchanging stories and telling jokes. Your laughing was starting to elicit strange looks from passersby. Truth be told, it was easy for Sans to ignore them, with your soul glowing that brightly. It was hard to focus on anything… else……How long have you been staring at him for?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	A Winter Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote for @outer-andromeda's raffle prize. She wanted a Sans x Female Reader spending a snowy winter day together, consisting of a snowball fight (as the result of the reader teasing the hell outta Sans for being so flustered around her) a first kiss scenario, and a sweet confession.

“okay okay okay,” Sans said with a big grin, holding his hand up to signal that he had another joke to tell. “what’s the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman?”

“W-What?” you wheezed, clutching at your sides.

“snowballs!” You doubled over laughing once more, and damn if it didn’t sound like angels singing in his nonexistent ears. Heat crept up his neck and pooled in his cheeks. He couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Your laughter truly was contagious.

You and Sans were spending the day together. You had said that you don’t see snow regularly, so he had taken it upon himself to accompany you through all the usual snow day traditions; making snow angels, sledding, drinking hot chocolate, building snowmen (at least, you had built a snowman. Sans just wrote his name on a lump of snow)… You loved every single one of them.

It was nearing sunset. Sans and Papyrus had to attend a meeting at the embassy that evening (something about “providing a new perspective”, as Frisk had put it). Sans didn’t want the day to end yet; after all, quality time with you and you alone was pretty rare. His prayers were answered when he received a message from Papyrus about an hour ago. He was stuck in traffic and would be running late.

The two of you were now spending the extra time taking a stroll in the park, exchanging stories and telling jokes. Your laughing was starting to elicit strange looks from passersby. Truth be told, it was easy for Sans to ignore them, with your soul glowing that brightly. It was hard to focus on anything… else…

…How long have you been staring at him for?

“uh… got somethin’ to say, pal?”

“What? Oh, uh…” You chuckled sheepishly and rubbed your arm. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just… What does it mean when your face does that?”

“does what?”

“You know… turns blue. What does that mean?”

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshit. You’d noticed. Of course you’d noticed. “what blue? i dunno what you’re talkin’ about.” He cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of the croak in his voice. “you’re makin’ _snow_ sense to me, pal.”

“Your face just got bluer!”

“ _icy_ no reason t-to keep talkin’ about this anymore, c-can we just—”

“Wait…” You squinted at him. “Are you… blushing?

Sans was sure that he would never feel more embarrassed in his entire life. He wanted nothing more than to lie down in the snow and let the earth slowly reclaim his bones.

“Oh my god!” you gasped, fanning yourself with your hands. “You’re blushing!” He quietly pulled up his hood to hide his face from you, accepting his defeat. “Wait, that means… back when we were on that sled together… your face wasn’t blue ‘cause you were scared; it was actually ‘cause you were—”

“uuugggghhhh…” He pulled hard on his drawstrings and retreated even further into his jacket.

“That’s so cute!”

_cute?!_

“I can see your blush through your hood! Your skull is like a glowing blueberry right now, it’s adorable! It kinda reminds me of that blue lava lamp I—”

 _POMF!_ A snowball hit you square in the shoulder. Snow sprayed in all directions and rained down on the ground. You swiftly shut your mouth and dodged the next snowball that Sans threw at you.

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Oh, it is _on._ ”

* * *

“have you never been in a snowball fight before?” Sans said, using his bare hands to dig up a large lump of snow. The cold didn’t affect him very much.

“No!” you squeaked. You desperately picked up a pathetic handful of snow and tossed it at Sans.

“buddy, you gotta pack it together first. also, it’s better if you take those gloves off.”

“And touch this cold ass snow with my naked fingers?! No way!” You let out a yelp as Sans unleashed a barrage of snowballs upon you. “How the hell am I supposed to dodge that?!”

“i’ve been doin’ this since i was a wee babybones,” he said dramatically. “i have mastered the art of snowball fights. challenging me was a grave mistake.”

“Oh, really?” you shot back, your eyes burning with determination. “We’ll see about that.”

Sans had thrown that first snowball at you with the intention of shutting you up; he hadn’t planned on starting a goddamn war. Though you were quite obviously on the losing side (almost every snowball he threw managed to hit you), he had to admit that you were putting up a pretty good fight.

Ten minutes into the game and Sans was getting tired already. He was sitting down in his little snow fort, making a pile of snowballs and placing them in a stack next to him. A loud thud sounded from somewhere on his left. The walls of his fort shook. Looks like your accuracy was improving.

“Come out, Sansy!” you called in a sing-song voice.

“as you wish.” He scooped up a pile of the fluffy projectiles in his arms and took a shortcut out of hiding. He lobbed them at you one by one, watching as you dodged them with ease.

“You can’t defeat me!” you yelled as you rolled a huge snowball out of your fort. You lifted it up. “I have the power of God and anime on my side!” With that, you hurled it at Sans with a battle cry. Snow splattered on his jacket as he swiftly leapt to the side. How long has it been since he sparred with Papyrus? Too long, apparently, because he was sweating buckets.

Luckily, he had a little trick up his sleeve that’d end this fight once and for all.

“oh yeah?” He took his left hand out of his pocket. “is your power any good against _this?_ ”

The air crackled with magic. A blue light glowed from underneath the ground between you and Sans. A large square of snow lifted into the air, supported by a levitating row of bones he had summoned. He moved the snow so it was positioned right above your head.

**“get dunked on.”**

With a snap of his fingers, the bones dissipated. You had only gotten a couple meters away before you were buried under the snow. Your shouts were muffled by the fluffy blanket of white on top of you. Sans casually ambled across the battlefield and used his magic to pull you out from beneath the snow. You dangled in mid-air, your arms crossed and expression unimpressed. “You used magic. That’s cheating.”

“you never mentioned any rule against it,” he said with a shit-eating grin. “besides, magic was allowed in all the snowball fights i’ve been in before.”

“That’s because those were with other monsters!”

“look, i’ll make it up to ya later. for now, i think lettin’ ya go will suffice.” He released his hold on your soul. You landed unceremoniously on the ground. You immediately got to work brushing the snow off your body, grumbling quietly to yourself.

“Great.” You took off one of your shoes and peered inside it. “There’s snow in my boots now.” You shook it upside down, and Sans snickered as a block of snow fell out. You glared at him, wobbling on the spot as you tried to keep your balance. “This is your fault, you know.”

You jammed the boot back on your foot and took off your other shoe. Just when you'd emptied it of the snow, you began losing your balance. “Shit—”

“fuck—” You toppled over onto Sans, sending both of you crashing down into the snow. Your back was pressed against his rib-cage and your hair splayed out over his face. He could feel his cheeks heating up again, but he couldn’t do anything about it because _you were just so close and so damn soft and wow you smelled nice—_

“Oh my god!” You scrambled off of him and shoved your foot into your shoe. Your face was completely red. You clambered to your feet, apologizing all the while. “I am so, so sorry, oh god—”

“i-it’s fine, it was just an accident. happens to the best of us, r-right?” Sans stammered, shakily standing up. “l-let’s get back to your place. paps is bound to be here any minute now and i’d hate to keep him waiting, heheh.” Sans shoved his hands into his pockets and walked stiffly towards the path, screaming internally at himself to _stop blushing, damnit!_

The walk to your house was filled with awkward silence and side glances at each other. Sans’ soul wouldn’t stop hammering for five whole minutes (yes, he’d counted). He received another text from his brother when the two of you reached your house. Apparently the traffic was clearing up and Papyrus would be here soon. Thank the stars. He wasn’t sure how much more humiliation he could take. He wondered if you were up for pretending like that scene back in the park had never happened.

“Would you look at that,” you murmured, snapping him out of his thoughts. “It’s snowing.”

“so it is.”

“It’s not everyday I get to see this.” You held a hand out in front of you, your eyes following a snowflake as it drifted down and landed in your palm. “Thanks for taking me out today, Sans. I really appreciate it.”

“'s no big deal,” he mumbled. “it’s always nice hanging out with you.”

You took a deep breath before exhaling and looking to him. “Sans?”

“yeah?”

“C-Can you… close your eyes for me?”

“…you’re not gonna throw a snowball in my face, are ya?”

“No, but…” You let out a defeated sigh. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything.”

Sans didn’t like that disappointed look on your face. “hey, hey. it’s fine. i’ll close my eyes. i did say i’d make it up to ya for cheatin’, didn’t i?” He dutifully closed his eyesockets, hoping to wipe that expression off of you. “do your worst,” he added with a cheeky grin.

He heard your footsteps crunching through the snow, approaching him. He stood with his eyes closed for what felt like a full minute. He could feel your intense gaze boring into him. He shifted his leg, starting to feel like an idiot. You weren’t taking a picture of him or something, were you?

Suddenly, cold hands cupped the sides of his skull and tilted his head upwards. Something warm and soft pressed against his teeth soon after. He jolted, his eyesockets flying open with a surprised yelp.

You were kissing him.

Every ounce of magic in Sans’ bones seemed to rush to his face, leaving him feeling lightheaded and weak-kneed. His soul flipped about in his ribcage. He was blushing so hard, his skull was glowing. He clumsily ripped his hands out of his pockets and placed them on your waist, his eyesockets still wide open.

 _this can’t be real,_ he thought, his eyesockets wide and his mind racing a mile a minute. _no way she’s kissing me._

It felt so surreal and so magical, Sans was convinced that he was dreaming. The gentle light of the setting sun washed over your face, illuminating your flushed cheeks and softly closed eyes in a golden glow. Tiny snowflakes fluttered around you, landing in your eyelashes and hair.

You were beautiful.

Finally, just like the snowflakes landing on his heated skull, he closed his eyes once more and let himself melt. Sans wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you back. His soul was definitely showing at this point, but he didn’t care. He was kissing his crush, his best friend, the love of his life—you.

It was almost too good to be true, the way he seemed to meld with you so perfectly. He could feel your heart beating inside you, a tender _ba-dump, ba-dump_ that confirmed that this was indeed real, that you really were in his arms right now.

When he pulled away, he found himself staring into two gentle, twinkling eyes. He gazed at you, and you him, daring the other to say those three words that’d been kept secret for so long.

Then, at the same time, you both whispered:

“I love you.” “i love you.”

A wide smile broke across both your faces at that. “i’ve been waitin’ to hear that since forever.” he breathed, moving his hands from his waist to your face.

“I’ve been loving you since forever.” You bent down a little to press another kiss on his nasal bone. “Your soul’s glowing, Sans. What does that mean?”

Huh. It was. He nuzzled you back and said, “simple. it means that i’m happy.”

“I’m happy too.” You searched his face, your eyes landing on his teeth and a giggle escaping you. 

“what?”

“N-nothing, nothing. You know, for a guy who doesn’t have any lips, you sure are one hell of a kisser.”

“actually, that was my first kiss.”

“Really?! That was my first kiss too! Your teeth has this weird buzzing feeling. Is that your magic?”

“dunno. was it bad?”

“Not at all. It was nice. You know what _was_ bad, though? Standing there while I was kissing you like you were some kinda statue!” You swatted his shoulder playfully. “You took so long to kiss back, I thought I turned you into one of those skeletons people hang up in classrooms! You were completely frozen!”

“heheh— _frozen?_ ”

“Damn, I didn’t even catch that one. I think kissing you might’ve done somethin’ to my head.”

Sans stood on tiptoe, a playful smile tugging at his mouth. “maybe another kiss will undo it.”

You leaned in. “Only one way to find out, huh?”

A loud _HONK_ sounded through the street. Startled, you jerked away from Sans and his arms dropped back down to his sides. A familiar red convertible pulled up by your house. The driver waved enthusiastically at the two of you. “SANS! HUMAN! I TAKE IT YOU HAD A FUN TIME?”

“Oh, yes,” you said, shooting a conspiratorial glance at Sans. “We had a great time today.”

“THAT’S GREAT TO HEAR!” Papyrus said, beaming at you. “WE MUST HANG OUT SOME TIME, MY FRIEND! IT HAS BEEN FAR TOO LONG SINCE WE LAST HAD A PROPER MEET-UP!”

“Agreed. How about some time next week?”

“I’M UP FOR THAT. I’LL TEXT YOU ABOUT IT LATER. FOR NOW, SANS AND I NEED TO GET TO THE EMBASSY. COME ALONG, BROTHER!”

“‘kay,” he said easily. “just gimme a sec and i’ll be right there.”

You wrung your hands and shuffled your feet. “So… see you tomorrow?”

“yeah. bye.” He was pretty sure actually leaving was the next step after saying goodbye, but he wanted to stay by your side for just a little longer. His grin definitely looked stupid, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to care right now.

You gave him a goofy smile back. “Bye.”

“bye.”

“Bye.”

“b—”

“SANS! YOU’VE GONE THROUGH TWO GOODBYES ALREADY! I THINK THAT IS ENOUGH TO SATISFY HER!”

“comin’, bro.” Sans stumbled a little before his legs finally started working again. He strode towards the car, an uncharacteristic bounce in his step. He turned around and waved goodbye to you again. “bye!”

“Bye!”

“BUH-BYE! WINK!” Papyrus called as Sans hopped into the car. You returned the wink and gave him a thumbs-up. Sans thought nothing of it, too busy replaying your confession in his head to care. He leaned his flushed skull against his hand, waving at you as they peeled out of your driveway and down the road.

“YOU LOOK HAPPY,” Papyrus hummed once they had left your neighbourhood. “WHAT HAPPENED?”

Sans stared out at the passing trees, just barely registering what his brother asked him. “nothin’,” he mumbled. “don’t worry ‘bout it.” Still in a lovesick daze, he brought his right hand up and touched the place where your lips had been just moments ago. He sighed happily.

“…YOU DO KNOW I CAN SEE THAT LIPSTICK MARK ON YOUR TEETH, RIGHT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and more of Sans being a flustered cutie on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
